The Miami Center for Vision Research (MCVR) draws together 87 faculty level investigators across the University of Miami to integrate expertise on cellular, molecular, functional, anatomical, biophysical, computational, and clinical aspects of the visual system and its disorders. The Miami Team includes 29 NEI funded Principal Investigators - 20 of them holding qualifying NEI grants - 8 NEI subcontracts and 4 NEI supplements. Five NEI-R01 grants are currently under review. Seventy-one MCVR investigators hold primary appointments in the Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, University of Miami Miller School of Medicine, and most of the research space is located within the eight-story Evelyn F. and William L. McKnight Vision Research Center. Additional space is located in the adjacent Rosenstiel building, Clinical Research Building, and Biomedical Research Building. We request continuing support for a Vision Research Core Grant whose specific aims are: 1) to provide and sustain core resource facilities to enhance the pace and quality of research, 2) to foster collaborative research among investigators from various disciplines, 3) to attract investigators to research on the visual system and its diseases, 4) to help investigators gathering data for new NIH grant proposals. The core grant will support 5 modules: 1) Shared Equipments Facilities -to provide access to instrumentation beyond the reach of single labs, 2) Biostatistics - to provide expertise on research design and data analysis, 3) Experimental Models - to provide expertise and services on experimental models, operating rooms and specialized procedures, 4) Histology & Tissue Processing - to support the processing of biological specimens for observation and analysis by light microscopy, and 5) Imaging - to support confocal microscopy, time-lapse microscopy and stereomicroscopy. The Bascom Palmer Eye Institute will support additional shared resources including, 6) Ophthalmic Biophysics Center - for consultation, maintenance and construction of ad-hoc instrumentation; 7) Clinical Microbiology Laboratory - providing services for clinical and basic research needs; 8) The Mary & Edward Norton Library - housing the world's largest collection on the subject of ophthalmology.